Professor X VS Shawn Spencer/Rap Meanings
'Professor X:' I'm the real deal here to give you the boot, (Unlike Shawn Spencer, Professor X is an actual psychic. Giving someone the boot means to kick out so basically because Professor X is actually psychic he will kick Shawn out of this battle.) To this fake psychic, who's interest in a tropical fruit. (As the line before, Shawn is not an actual psychic. Pineapples are tropical fruits that appear in almost every episode of Psych.) Who says being a psychic is really easy work, (Professor X basically tells Shawn that being an actual psychic would be tough.) Who just goofs off for an hour on the USA Network. (Psych is an hour long show on The USA Network where most of the episode contains Shawn and his partner Gus goofing off.) Looking through Cerebro and I see you have no powers, (Cerebro is a device that Professor X uses to find mutants as Professor X is looking through Cebero, he finds out Shawn isn't a pyshic.) But a con who solves crime with just a bald coward. (A con is to trick or persuade somone which Shawn does to convice people he's an actual psychic. His partner Gus usually doesn't want to solve crimes with Shawn because of the dangers out there. Gus is also bald.) you're a cop now, so stop spreading lies, (Shawn is a part of The Santa Barbara Police Department. Because Cops following the honor system, Professor X is saying that Shawn should stop lying to people that he is a psychic.) Its Bad Enough you get kidnapped by your own bad g-''' (Shawn and Gus in some episodes actually get kidnapped by the people their after. Professor X is about to say that but....) Shawn Spencer: '''WOW! You just clearly dropped the mic, (....Shawn intterupts Professor X like he does when he enters a crime scene. To Drop the Mic means you dominated the battl. Shawn uses sacasm on Professor X.) Think you totally won this battle...PSYCH! (Shawn still uses sacasm until he reveals he misled him. This is a play on play word on sike, the immediately preceding statement is false and was told to mislead, and the show that Shawn is on, Psych.) I'm a Psychic! And I Can Put Up A Fight! (Shawn tells Professor X that he really is a psychic and can put up a fight.) Even the lie detectors just prove that i'm right! (In the episode, Shawn Rescues Darth Vader, Lassiter uses a lie detector to prove if Shawn is a psychic or not but Shawn trick the machinery into thinking he is a psychic.) You're raps are boring as your classes, (Shawn compares Professor X's raps to his classes, which classes are usually boring) teaching mutants how to suck by the masses. (as said the line before, Professor X teaches Mutants at Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters. Shawn is saying that X is teaching mutants how to suck.) You're a paralyzed man, just look at your feet, (Shawn reminds X that he's paralyzed just by looking at his foot cause he is on a wheelchair.) I'm gonna change my raps so just call me Mystique. (Mystique is a shape shifting villain in the X-Men series. Shawn says he'll change his raps like Mystique.) 'Magneto:' Charles! I Got This! Its Time For Magneto! (Professor X's full name is Charles Xaiver and is called by his friend/enemy, Magneto. Magneto says he can finish this battle.) Against this guy who's probably comparable to Caputo! (Magneto then compares Shawn to Theresa Caputo, a host of the reality show, Long Island Medium, who claims she is psychic and speak with the dead. The show got poor reviews.) All you do is find lost evidence like a hidden lost gem, (Magneto then reveals that Shawn actual sees stuff that the police don't seem to notice which is how Shawn actual solves crime.) While I take Juliet to The House of M! (Juliet O'Hara is the love interest of Shawn Spencer. House of M is a X-Men comic book special. Magneto is basically saying he'll take Juliet back to his place.) I'm like Quiksilver, cause my raps are fast, (Quiksilver is Magneto's son who has the power of superspeed. Magneto compares his raps to Quiksilver.) While your childhood is just the days in the future's past. (Most Psych episodes begin with Shawn Spencer as a childhood. He also references X-Men: Days in the Future's Past. Magneto is basically saying Shawn's past isn't that important.) This clearly proves that i'm the best! (Magneto claims he is the best.) Now Come On Charles, let get back to Chess. (Magneto then insists that Professor X should get back to playing Chess with him, something that Professor X and Magneto do a lot.) 'Gus Guster:' ITS GUS TIME! And I got your back Shawn! (Gus enters in and is ready to back up his partner, Shawn.) Cause these 2 bozos 3rd film failed more then Spawn! (Gus references X-Men: The Last Stand, the third film in the X-Men franchise which was given poor reviews similiar to another superhero movie, Spawn.) You think you're good at rapping but you just metal bend, (Gus says Magneto thinks he's good at rapping but all he does is bend metal.) Well I tell you, I just psyched you out in the end! (Gus then ends this battle with the famous line "psyched you out in the end" from I Know, You Know, the main theme song of Psych.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Professor X VS Shawn Spencer